


The Kill List

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Fluff (minor), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts (past), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns would make them pay for what they did, even if it killed him in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kill List

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wondered about the tattoo on Johns’ arm.  You catch glimpses of it but it took awhile for me to even get a good look at it to figure out what it was.  Then all I could think of was “What’s the deal with that?”  So, I ended up coming up with a story behind Johns’ tattoo.  (And for the record, I even [tweeted Cole Hauser](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/post/112570544809/yes-it-was-bugging-me-yes-i-asked-the-question) himself to ask if there was a story behind it but apparently it was just something he did on the fly.)

Riddick had to be impressed that this young merc managed to catch him, and so quickly at that.  It usually took a more seasoned soul to catch the likes of him.  Except it wasn’t one of the veterans that had gotten him but a kid younger than him.  Alright, so not really a _kid_ but a fresh face to be certain.

William J. Johns, he introduced himself- there were rumors floating around about the guy, something of a legend in his own right.  He was cocky, that was for sure, but then _merc_ and _arrogance_ tended to go hand in hand.  “Settle in big guy,” Johns said, a slight twang in his voice that gave off a care-free attitude.

Leaving Riddick chained in the back of the small skiff, the merc went to the cockpit, leaning over the back of the chair to punch some things into the consoles.  It gave the infamous convict a good view and he wouldn’t hide the fact he’d been looking.  The guy was all lean muscle and just the right combination of pretty features to peak Riddick’s interest.

When Johns turned back around, Riddick was met with cool blue-grey eyes and a slight smirk.  “Well, once we’re refueled, we’ll be out of here.”  He rolled up the sleeves of his long cotton shirt before adjusting his bulletproof vest.

“And where’m I goin’ this time?”

“You just let me worry about that,” was the firm answer.  He started to head for the open side door, probably to check on how the docking crew was coming along, when the console rang.  Sighing, he spun on his heels to go answer it.  “Johns,” he spoke immediately after hitting the button, not even looking at the screen as he leaned against the pilot chair, instead turning his attention to his handgun he pulled from a back holster, checking it over.

“Billy,” a voice replied evenly and the merc’s head snapped up to look then.

“Hey Dad,” he greeted.

“Got the alert from Lupus,” the man said and Riddick couldn’t see his face since the panel wasn’t faced the right way.  “Got yer man I see.”

That cocky smile was back and Riddick rolled his eyes.  “Always.  Should know that by now.”  Shifting gears he inquired, “How ‘bout you guys?”

“Two on board and snagging a third en route to Tangiers.  Figured we’d meet there, that’s why I called.”

Johns shook his head though.  “Gonna off-load at Butcher Bay I think, then off on this new lead.”

“ _Billy…_ ”  There was a warning in the man’s tone.  “Think that’s such a smart idea?”

“Which one?”

“Both.”  The elder man, who Riddick had deduced was a merc as well, grunted.  “Hoxie’s not about to give you anything- not even for Riddick- after the last time.”

“He’ll get over it.”

Continuing as though he hadn’t been interrupted, his father said, “And you know how I feel about these… leads.”

Johns got a hard look on his face then.  “Yeah?”  His voice was just as icy.  “Well you let me worry about that.  It’s my burden to bear.”

A docking employee popped his head in then.  “You’re all ready to go Sir,” he informed.

The blonde merc nodded at him before turning to the comm screen.  “Look, I’ve got to go.  Maybe we’ll hook up on Lupus when I’m done.”

Sighing, all his father said was, “Alright.”  His voice softened though when he added, “Be careful Billy.  Love you.”

“You too.”  Johns disconnected and heaved out a sigh, leaning there a moment to compose himself.  Once a mask settled over his face, Johns prepped for take-off.  Even after setting on their course, the young merc remained dangerously quiet for quite some time after that call.

* * *

He was unsure how long they’d been en route to their destination as there was nothing for him to keep track of time and he also fell asleep at some point.  It wasn’t the most comfortable place to catch some shut-eye but he’d had worse.  It seemed his host hadn’t slept though, plugging away at his array of consoles like a man on a mission.

Eventually, Johns stood and stretched out, his back popping audibly into place.  He groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, then proceeded to pop his neck as well.  Muttering under his breath, the merc went over to a locker and pulled out a bottle of pills, proceeding to take one dry.  Glancing over at Riddick he asked, “Hungry?”

Riddick gave a little shrug which the man must have taken as an affirmative because he pulled two MRE’s out with some utensils and stopped at the mini-fridge for two waters as well.  He pulled a small crate over, straddling it as he inquired, “Chicken or beef?”

“Beef.”

The convict half expected to have at least one hand released so he could feed himself but apparently Johns was handling that.  He opened the one meal, dug the fork in and held it out to him in offer.  Riddick raised a brow and the blonde simply said, “I ain’t unhookin’ ya so if ya wanna eat this is what ya got.”  With a sigh, Riddick opened his mouth, allowing Johns to feed him- begrudgingly.

Johns felt his lips quirk in amusement.  He continued to feed the notorious convict in silence, not helping but to let his gaze wander now that he was able to get a better look at him.  The man was built like a tank and he wore the weight well.  There was no denying Riddick had a ruggedly handsome quality.

With the food done, Johns offered him water to wash it down.  “Know it ain’t the best, but…”  The blonde shrugged.  He was used to them what with serving in the Marine Military Police.  His father was a former Marine himself, so even before then he was used to eating MRE’s while out on space runs.

Riddick swallowed, licking his lips before replying, “Don’t bother me.  I was in the Rangers, so…”  Johns nodded, remembering about reading that little tidbit in his file.

The merc opened his own meal then, unsure why he stayed put rather than return to his space in the cockpit.  He must have been more lonely for company than he thought.

Riddick noticed the odd tattoos on the merc’s right forearm.  “What they mean?” he inquired, nodding his head towards his arm.  Johns followed his line of sight and with his arm still Riddick was able to see it better.  It was a series of three x’s with a dot in between each and on either end, running up the underside of his arm.

With a shrug he answered casually, “It’s a kill count.”  He took another bite of his chicken and rice, swallowing before he added, “Still a couple more to add though.”

Now that wasn’t something Riddick had expected.  He was curious then, tilting his head as he observed the blonde.  “Why?”

The look on his face turned cold then, food forgotten.  “They killed my mom,” he replied.  Riddick frowned, about to say something when Johns continued, “And my husband.”

Without another word, Johns got up and returned the crate, retreating with his food back to the cockpit area.  He sat with his back to him and Riddick felt a chill go down his spine as his food settled heavy in his gut.  There was more to Johns than met the eye.

* * *

“Well Johns,” Riddick mused as Hoxie approached them, “looks like that memory’s still in tact.  He don’t look happy to see you.”  The Warden of Butcher Bay looked downright murderous in fact.

It turned out Hoxie was a real bastard alright, trying to stiff Johns on the bounty to “call it even.”  The merc wasn’t having any of it though and the Warden just waved it off and said they’d discuss payment later.  Hoxie was far more concerned with seeing Riddick processed than he was about the merc.

Riddick figured that was Hoxie’s first mistake.

Sure enough, when Riddick was making his big escape, cornered on a docking platform with nowhere left to go, it was Johns who became his unlikely ally.  It was the merc’s skiff that came hovering up out of nowhere, his voice over the speaker calling, “Riddick!  Get in!”

Riddick wasted no time, hopping onto the top of the skiff and using the hatch to drop inside.  “You and I are getting out of Butcher Bay together,” Johns said by way of greeting.  “That’ll teach Hoxie to fuck with me.”

Riddick could only smirk.  “Now you’re learnin’ Johns.”

* * *

Johns was reading aloud, but it was murmured in such a way Riddick couldn’t really make out.  “What’re you workin’ on?” he inquired after about an hour of it, watching the merc going through various databases.

“Lost that lead I had before puttin’ you in Butcher Bay,” he answered, turning from the monitors for the first time to meet his gaze.  “Tryin’ to pick it up again.”

“Thought you were huntin’ for a slam to take me to?” Riddick mused.

Huffing, Johns just went back to work.  “Maybe I’ll drop you somewhere on the way.  Honestly though, I don’t really care at this point.  I’m more concerned about finding this guy before he goes to ground.”

Riddick furrowed his brows.  “Must be quite the catch to outrank me.”  By way of answer, Johns held up his arm, the tattoo there showing.  “Ah… I get it.”  It was someone from the man’s list.  “How many more to go?”

“Two.”  He tapped away at the holographic keyboard that hovered in the air.  Well, Riddick supposed it only made more sense the merc would be anxious to finish what he started with the end so close.  “This guy better give up their last friend too,” Johns growled out.  “So far none of the others will tell me the name of the fifth.”

“Honor among cons,” Riddick mused, flipping the shiv he’d been sharpening before sheathing it at his lower back.  “A novel concept to you I’m sure.”

Johns snorted.  “They’re only ‘ _loyal’_ until their own hides are put to the fire.  Then they squeal like good little pigs.”  The blonde spun the pilot chair around to face him fully.  “That’s why I don’t get why they’re so insistent about this last guy, actin’ like he wasn’t there or they dunno ‘im.”  His lips were pulled back into a snarl.  “I know what I saw.   _Five_ men unaccounted for… not the four everyone else has given up- _five_.”

Frowning, Riddick asked, “What the hell happened?  What makes someone like you go out and look for somethin’ like revenge?”

“Someone like me?”  That softened the pretty boy’s features, and Riddick could certainly admit to the man being attractive.

“Yeah, poster boy merc.  Heard whispers about you.  Perfect record, clean cut, by the book, military…  So yeah, someone like you.”

Sighing, Johns stood, going over to his locker to pull out the same pill bottle Riddick had noticed before.  “Dunno that you wanna know…” he muttered, swallowing down a couple pills before grabbing a water.

“Try me.”  Riddick crossed his legs under him, settling in.  He couldn’t help himself, he was curious now and he’d always loved a good mystery.

“Was on leave from the Marines,” Johns began, plopping down on the cot next to Riddick.

_He and his husband Kris had been out on the town, just enjoying the downtime together.  It had been awhile since Johns had gotten any kind of leave so they were trying to take advantage of it the best they could.  Kris had even come home early from a bounty so he wouldn’t miss a single day.  Granted, mercing with Boss Johns had its bonuses, and his father was due back in town sometime that evening.  So they were careful to have a light lunch as they knew Johns’ mother Maggie would be making a huge family dinner that night in celebration of everyone being home._

_They had been following the high stone wall, turning to walk through the large archway that was the entrance to their family compound.  When they did however they were met with a sight that made Johns’ blood run cold.  Maggie was being accosted by a group of thugs.  The moment she saw them she screamed for her son._

_As the men turned to look at them, both he and Kris had already drawn weapons.  The blonde leveled his pistol at the nearest man, knowing Kris would automatically take the opposite side.  Johns fired at the one who was stuck to the shadows, watching his friends, but the guy moved too quick.  The target had shed to the side, moving behind him in a heartbeat and shoving a knife into his spine._

_He cried out in pain, hitting the ground immediately.  His vision faded and blurred around the edges and the last thing he saw was his husband shooting down the intruders, the last thing he heard his mother screaming._

_He wasn’t sure how long he was out but as he woke he groaned in pain, having no idea what was going on.  And then it hit him all at once and he tried to pop to his feet, only to cry out.  The knife was stuck in his back and he could feel the crimson liquid streaming down his flank._

_Around him, he saw four bodies- two were those thugs and the other two…  His mother was still, her neck sliced open.  If that wasn’t bad enough, his eyes fell to his husband next.  Kris was barely moving and as Johns crawled his way over to him, he saw the gunshot wound in his gut._

“ _No… no…”  Johns heaved himself up so he hovered over his wounded husband.  “Kris,” he pleaded, hand falling on top of the one Kris was clutching to his wound.  He could feel the blood oozing between his fingers._

_He managed to pull his phone from his cargo pocket, calling for emergency services.  All he told them was the address and to send a med team before dropping the phone to the ground._

“ _Kris, baby…”_

_Dark brown eyes finally opened, pupils blown wide as they found Johns’ gaze.  “You okay?”_

_Johns was torn between laughing and smacking him in the head- injured as bad as he was and Kris was more concerned that_ _**he** _ _was alright, rather than himself.  “Yeah… yeah babe,” he lied.  His other hand carded through brunette hair, eyes not leaving Kris’._

“ _Mom?” he inquired, coughing afterward.  There was blood at the corner of Kris’ mouth and Johns knew what that meant.  If the medics didn’t get there soon, he was going to lose him.  The blonde shook his head in answer to the man’s question and Kris frowned.  He opened his mouth to speak, only to cough again._

“ _Don’t try and talk baby.  Helps on the way, okay?”_

_Kris nodded, his free hand coming up to cup Johns’ cheek.  Of course Kris being Kris he didn’t follow instructions long.  He grimaced in pain but managed to force a half smile for Johns’ benefit.  “I… love you,” he said.  “Never for… forget.”_

_Johns shook his head, feeling the tears streaming down his face.  “How could I?”  He leaned down, giving his husband a soft kiss.  “I love you Kris.”  He noticed his husband fading and shook his head, grabbing hold of his face with both hands.  “No, no, no… come on Kris.  Hang in there for me okay?”_

_Kris’ hand dropped away, his head lolling to the side.  Johns was left lying there, crying in pain both emotional and physical.  It wasn’t long before he followed into darkness, the blood loss and shock taking hold._

Johns looked over to find Riddick frowning.  He hadn’t told him all the more personal details, especially not of his last moments with Kris.  That was far too emotional even to think about, but apparently he had anyway.  He had no idea he’d been crying until Riddick reached over to gently brush the tears away.

The blonde was surprised at the gesture.  After a moment he caught himself, turning to look away as he finished his story.  “I passed out in Kris’ arms,” he admitted.  “Medics arrived just in time to stabilize me.  Woke up in the hospital two days later.

“They managed to remove the shiv but it was practically sitting on my spine and caused a lot of nerve damage.”  He somehow managed to look at Riddick as he admitted, “I have to take a lot of meds to manage it.”  He tried to shrug it off.  “Some days are better than others.”

It was quiet for a few minutes before Riddick commented, “Doesn’t seem like yer dad approves of your little man hunt.”

Johns shook his head, rising from the cot to walk around and rid himself of some of the restless energy.  “He believes in doing things by the book.  It’s where I got my own practices from.  But this?”  He gave Riddick a hard stare then.  “I’m willing to make an exception.”

His father had been there when he woke up in the hospital.  It wasn’t the best of homecomings.  He buried his wife, a son-in-law, and almost his only child as well.  It created a rift between them for a while, that Boss would simply let them get away with the injustice done on their family.  Boss wanted the law to take care of it.  Johns wanted to take care of it himself.

“Think it’s what Kris would want?” Riddick inquired reasonably.

“You sound like Dad,” Johns grunted.  The veteran merc had tried the same tactics, not that it changed the answer.  “Probably not,” he admitted.  “But he’d do the same damn thing.”  He knew Kris- the man would have gone to hell and back to slaughter them all in the most horrible ways possible.

Thinking on Kris, he added forlornly, “Should go home soon to see him.”  It was said for his own ears but Riddick heard all the same.

“And where’s home?” he asked.  The convict had never had someplace to call home.  It was a foreign concept to him, however he knew for most people the thought of a place to go back to kept them going.

“Centaur Three,” he answered casually, heading back towards the cockpit as a monitor beeped.

Riddick’s eyes widened and a muttered, “Fuck,” fell from his lips before he could stop it.  The convict was suddenly thrust back a few years into the past, when he’d been on that exact same planet.  

_He watched as a group of thugs had been spying on a woman that was getting things at the open-air market.  He didn’t liked the look of them and observed them starting to follow her, so he trailed in the dark recesses made by the waning sun.  Sure enough when she entered a private courtyard, they pounced._

_He slid down into the shadows.  There was six of them and Riddick palmed two shivs, debating on the best way to go about killing them while keeping the woman safe._

_He had no time to act though because as he started to move from the darkness, two men entered the courtyard.  All Riddick saw was the gun pointed at him and he acted on blind instinct.  He moved and stabbed before taking off at a dead run._

If he’d have known…  There was no way he would have attacked, no way he would have left the trio to the slaughter.

Apparently Johns had heard his curse, turning to gaze at him in question.  Riddick knew he had to come clean, except he knew just how the man was going to react as well and it wasn’t going to be pretty.  Riddick swallowed his pride- and the lump in his throat- and said, “I know who the fifth man was.”

As expected, he had the merc’s undivided attention.  “Who?”

“It was me.”

Even though Riddick was expecting the punch it still hurt.  It knocked him back against the hull of the ship before he was thrown down onto the cot.  Johns was on top of him, pounding his head and body with hit after hit.  All Riddick could do was try to protect his head as he attempted to talk him down.

“I didn’t mean for any of that to happen!  I was trying to help!” he protested.  The next punch aimed for his head stopped short and Johns looked down at him in question.  There was still an unyielding fire in his eyes, muscles coiled to strike.  Riddick moved his arms, still poised to act if needed.  His shined eyes met Johns’ as he continued softly, “I’m sorry.  I had no idea…”

“You better talk fast,” Johns managed between clenched teeth.  He lowered his fist but both still sat ready against his thighs, the mercs legs keeping him from going anywhere as he sat straddled overtop of Riddick.

Holding up his hands in a sign of peace, Riddick offered up what he remembered of that day.  When he had finished the blonde jutted his jaw out, processing the information.  “I’m sorry,” Riddick repeated.  What more could he say?

Johns made a choking sound before rolling off of Riddick.  He flopped to the floor, his elbows rested on bended knee.  His head fell into his hands, fingers digging into his scalp.  “Fuck,” the merc concluded.

Riddick had no idea what to do.  He wasn’t used to dealing with people, let alone emotional ones.  So he simply sat up himself, his legs swinging around to cage Johns.  Apparently the man didn’t mind, though he was probably more focused on his inner turmoil.

“I feel like shit,” Riddick commented before realizing he’d said it aloud.

Johns grunted, “Join the club.  Gah!”  He threw his hands up in the air before they slapped down onto his thighs as he straightened his legs.  “Now it makes sense why no one could name number five.  You weren’t actually with them…  Fuck!”

Riddick drug his fingers through blonde curls, trying to soothe him.  “Was kinda referring to the fact I stabbed ya.”

“Yeah,” Johns replied dryly, “thanks for that.”  The words were diffused by the blonde’s head lying up against Riddick’s thigh.  Without anything else to say, Riddick settled for continuing to comb through the other’s hair.

It was awhile before Riddick heard the quiet sobbing.  He froze for a moment, once again having no idea what to do.  He ended up relying on instinct, as always, and slid down behind Johns.  His arms wrapped around the blonde’s waist, holding him close.  “Shh,” Riddick encouraged, nosing the other’s cheek, “It’ll be okay Johns.”

Shaking his head, Johns argued, “This is all just so fucking pointless.”  He let out a couple shaky sobs.  “Killing these assholes won’t bring my mom back.  Won’t bring Kris back.”  He sniffed.  “Shoulda just ended it when I had the chance.”

Riddick stiffened, getting the insinuation.  “Don’t talk like that,” he murmured.

Johns seemed to get his crying under control, except he started shaking instead.  For whatever reason it made Riddick want to hold him closer.  “Shouldda just done it,” the blonde muttered.  “Too much of a coward.”

Licking his lips, Riddick was almost scared to ask, “Done what Johns?”

By way of answer, Johns held his left arm up, taking the index finger of his right hand to trail up the vein.  The message was clear enough- the man had wanted to cut his wrists, had wanted to end his life.  “I couldn’t take it anymore,” he all but whimpered.  “But… couldn’t do it either…”

_He had his k-bar knife in hand, shaking slightly as he placed it to his arm.  Just one cut, that’s all he needed.  He looked at the headstone he knelt in front of: Kristopher Johns.  He lost his nerve however, the blade dropping from his hand._

_Tears streaming down his face, he ended up in a heap on the ground.  His arm lying over the mound of dirt covering the grave of his husband.  It was like that his father found him an hour later, passed out from exhaustion._

“Left the marines,” Johns continued after the confession.  “Started mercing like Dad and Kris did.  Threw myself into riskier and riskier bounties.  I thought…”  He sighed, shaking his head.

Riddick took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, rubbing his hands up and down Johns’ arms.  “You thought if you couldn’t kill yourself than someone else could.”

The blonde bit his lip and nodded.  “Figured I’d kill the bastards or die trying.”

Nodding in understanding, Riddick nuzzled his cheek.  “Well, not alone in this anymore, okay?  We’ll find this asshole… together.”

Johns was surprised at the offer but couldn’t say he minded the sound of it.  “Alright,” he ended up answering softly, snuggling back into Riddick’s embrace.

They remained that way for some time, Johns drawing strength from the warmth of the body against him.  As Riddick continued rubbing the blonde’s arm, he noticed the man’s breathing start to even out.  “Johns?” he inquired softly but no reply came.  Riddick shook his head, realizing the merc had fallen asleep.

With a soft sigh, Riddick scooped the man into his arms once he’d stood, depositing him in his cot.  He gazed down at Johns’ face, seeing just how exhausted the man was now that he could gaze upon him like this.  “Rest Johns,” he murmured, fingers brushing once more through soft curls before he retreated to his own cot and turbulent thoughts.

* * *

When Johns woke, he found the cabin dimmed into night mode.  Outside the small safety lights, the only glow was coming from the cockpit.  He swung his legs down, rubbing at his eyes to clear them.  It was then he could make out Riddick sitting in the pilot chair, looking at something on the computer.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Johns snapped, across the space in moments and spinning the chair around.

Riddick held his hands to the side, palms showing in surrender.  “Relax Johns,” he spoke in a placating manner.  “Just tryin’ to find yer file on this last guy…  I just wanna help.”

Johns deflated, straightening.  Memories of everything that had happened returning- the confessions, the way Riddick had comforted him- he couldn’t stay angry.  “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know.”  Riddick shrugged.  “I want to.”

The honesty on Riddick’s face caused the merc to sigh.  He leaned over Riddick, typing in a few commands and a passcode, pulling up the file on his final target.  “You don’t owe me anything Riddick,” he murmured, starting to move away.

Riddick’s hand on his forearm stopped him and when Johns looked at him, he found their faces only a foot apart.  “I know,” Riddick answered.  They stayed that way for a few long moments, sharing the same breath.  Finally Johns’ eyes danced away and he nodded.

There were no words to say.

* * *

They were still en route to the con’s last known location when Riddick woke up to the sound of soft laughter.  He rolled to his side, looking over at Johns’ bunk to find the man sitting up in bed.  He was watching something on his tablet, a sad smile on his face and moisture in his eyes, barely visible in the dimmed cabin lighting.

Riddick tread softly, taking the merc off-guard.  “Sorry,” he murmured when Johns jumped, taking a seat next to him.

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” the blonde apologized in turn.  He had his legs pulled up onto the bed, seated with them twisted together.  Now he shifted a bit, pausing the video he’d been watching.

“S’ok,” Riddick replied with a shrug.  “Whatcha doin’?”

“Just watching old vids, looking at pictures.”  He backed out of the video he had been viewing, showing an array of thumbnails and folders.  “It’s all I’ve got left of Kris.”

Riddick nodded, wondering if he was intruding.  “You mind if I…?”

“It’s fine.”  Johns flipped into a new folder, bringing up an array of photos.  “Ah, here.”  The photo that was enlarged was of Johns and another man, standing side by side in front of an epic looking waterfall.  “I was on leave and we vacationed on Aquila Major.  Went backpacking out into the forests and just… lost ourselves in the wilderness for awhile.”

“Lost huh?” Riddick teased.

Johns bumped their shoulders together.  “Not _lost_ lost.  It was on purpose.”  Riddick’s smile said he already knew that and the merc went back to flipping through pictures from the same trip.

Kris was handsome.  He was about the same height as Johns but slightly bigger in mass.  His hair was a mess of dark strands, while his eyes were a hazel green.  Riddick could see how Johns fell for him.

“He was a looker,” Johns agreed, the convict not having realized he had spoken aloud.  There was a solemn note to his tone, but it lightened as he smiled.  “Oh Gods, this video.”  Johns brought up a candid video that showed Kris asleep in their tent.  

_It was Johns that had the camera, barely holding back his laughter as he crept to the opening.  A plastic gun came into view just before a stream of water came from it, startling Kris awake.  He was babbling nonsense until he spotted Johns, lunging forward._

_Johns turned to run, laughing the entire time as his husband gave chase, yelling, “You are so dead Billy!”_

“ _Only if you can catch me!” was Johns’ sure reply._

_The blonde played cat and mouse through the trees, nailing Kris a couple more times with the water gun before he was inevitably caught.  They went tumbling to the ground, the camera landing on its side.  It happened to fall in just the right place that it was viewing the pair.  Kris had Johns pinned to the forest floor, both of them laughing as their lips collided._

“ _You’re dripping all over me,” Johns complained, but there was a teasing smile on his face._

“ _Oh I can get you wet,” was the husky reply.  His teeth worked at the column of Johns’ throat as the blonde laughed._

“ _Hold on, the camera’s on,” he chastised, reaching out for it._

_Kris was commenting, “Ah leave it on,” as the video ended._

Johns was shaking his head, barely holding back his laughter.  “Crazy bastard,” he mentioned, eyes flicking over to Riddick.  The other man was smiling softly, amusement clear on his face.  It faltered as he noticed Johns looking at him though.

“You miss him.”

It wasn’t a question but Johns nodded anyway.  “Every day.”  He was tapping at the screen, working his way through some other folders.  “These pictures, vidchats, and the like… they’re all I have to hold onto anymore.”  He gave a self-deprecating huff.  “Pretty sad, huh?”

“No.”  Riddick put his arm around Johns’ shoulders, pulling him into his side.  “No, it’s not.  It’s good to have memories.”  He hesitated before adding sincerely, “It keep Kris alive.”

The smile on Johns’ face was sad but his eyes were filled with some relief as well.  “Yeah… it does.”

As Johns opened a new folder, Riddick inquired, “These are all vidchats?”

The merc nodded.  “Kept them all.  Even the stupid ones.  Hell, one of the last ones I have is an argument.”

“What about?”  Riddick lowered his brow, scooting a bit closer without realizing it.

“It was when I told him I was handing in my resignation to the Marines.  He wasn’t too happy about me giving up my career.”  Kris had always felt that their field was tainted with far too many bad apples.  Being a merc wasn’t exactly a respectable career and the idea of giving up an honorable position in the MMP’s, well, Kris didn’t want Johns to ruin himself like that.  “In the end I had him convinced it was better for the family.  Then we would all be together and we wouldn’t have to worry about each other so much.”

There was silence between them for awhile, Riddick just watching as the merc scrolled.  Finally he asked, “Wanna watch one?”

Johns nodded, seemingly picking one at random.  There was Kris on the screen, an image of Johns in the lower right hand corner as they conversed.  “Maybe it’ll help me sleep,” he mentioned softly, settling against Riddick more.

Riddick was only half paying attention to the video, rather his focus on the blonde beside him.  As they watched, Johns had laid his head onto his shoulder.  All Riddick could do was offer his presence, having no idea what- if anything- would make Johns feel better.  He felt the hot tears on his shoulder and Riddick simply pressed his lips to Johns’ forehead, staying with him until he fell asleep.

* * *

They had traveled together for a couple weeks by the time they caught up to the illusive man that was last on Johns’ hit list.  The guy was complete scum, the kind of trash that Riddick would happily kill on his way out of a slam.  That was even ignoring the fact of what this asshole had done to Johns and his family.

Riddick wouldn’t have blamed the merc if he wanted to torture the guy, make him suffer.  Honestly it was what Riddick had been expecting.  Rather, Johns had looked at the guy they had just blitzed, watching impassively as blood oozed from the head wound.  “It needs to be over,” Johns said dejectedly.  The bastard stared wide-eyed up at the merc, a gun pointed at his head.  “Enjoy Hell,” was all Johns said before pulling the trigger.

And just like that, it was done.

They didn’t even hide the body, Riddick following Johns out of the burnt-out warehouse.  It wasn’t until they made it outside that Johns faltered, Riddick catching him as his legs gave out.  “It’s over,” he murmured, leaning weakly against the convict.

“Yeah Johns,” he assured softly, fingers brushing over his cheek before guiding the blonde to look at him.  “Now they can rest.”  Johns offered him a slight curl of his lips.  “And so can you.”  He pulled Johns to him, not missing the whimper it caused.

“Hold onto me,” Riddick encouraged.  As arms wrapped around his neck, he scooped the merc up easily, settled on the idea of taking him back to the skiff.  Johns was completely worn out.  All the emotion he’d been holding onto, all the stress building, it was all collapsing on him.

Johns had cried himself out before they reached the skiff and Riddick laid him out on the cot, wrapping around him protectively as Johns slept from pure exhaustion.

* * *

They had spent nearly a standard month together.  In that time they’d learned so much about each other, about the ghosts that haunted each of their pasts.  It was strange for both of them, feeling so comfortable around another person- Riddick had always been so closed off, whereas for Johns it was a newer development.

Either way, the pair had grown close.  They had formed an attachment without even realizing until it was all over with.  Between the thrill of the hunt and all the emotions it brought up, they supposed it was hard _not_ to grow fond of each other.  Neither of them were used to people anymore, so when they found someone so like themselves, someone they could rely on and learned to trust, well, it was inevitable really.

Riddick had helped him with his pain, both emotional and physical, and Johns knew he could never repay that.  For his part, Johns had given the convict a place to call home, something he hadn’t had before.  It was all a product of their time spent and secrets shared, even laughter and fun where they were able to find it.

It had all brought them to this moment, where Riddick sat and watched as the final ‘x’ was added to Johns’ arm with a dot added at the end.

They walked out of the tattoo parlor and Johns took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  There was a slight smile on his face as he looked over at Riddick.  “Well, that’s it.  It’s finally over.”  Riddick didn’t say a word, rather offering support by pressing together along their sides.  Johns’ lips quirked at that, a brightness to his eyes that had been so rare to see.  “So, where to now Riddick?”

He huffed out a laugh at that.  “You really want me taggin’ along there Billy Badass?”

Johns leaned in without preamble and pressed their lips together.  It was gentle, not quite tentative but rather questioning.  Riddick could only smile, amused that there could be any doubt about his own feelings, and kissed him back.

A rush of emotion came over Johns and he bit off a sob as he pulled back.  Riddick started to apologize but Johns shook his head and offered a smile.  “Sorry, it’s just…  I never thought.”  He took a moment to breathe.  “I never thought I’d get a second chance like this.  Or that I even deserved one.”

“Oh Johns…”  Riddick sighed, giving him a little smile of his own.  He ran his fingers into the merc’s blonde curls.  “You deserve to be happy.  It’s what Kris would want.”  
  
“I know.”  He reached up and grabbed Riddick’s wrist.  “He’d want me to move on.  It would kill him to know I sat around and mourned him instead of finding happiness again.”  It had been a conclusion he’d come to over the course of his time with Riddick, as he felt himself drawn in by the other man and having no idea what to do about it.

Johns had vowed he couldn’t let Kris go until it was over.  Now that it was, he found a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders, that he was ready to move on and live his life.

Riddick seemed to agree, pulling him into another kiss.  “So where to Johns?” he repeated the merc’s own question back to him.

That caused Johns to smile brightly, taking his hand.  “Anywhere we want.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
